


Leave out All the Rest

by Shell_dare



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Magical Realism, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Розетта Кристофер дрожит во сне и неосознанно прижимается к горячему телу рядом, шарит по постели в поисках чужой ладони и, найдя, вцепляется мёртвой хваткой. Этот страх вдруг оказаться одной – отражение её долгого ожидания.
Relationships: Rosette Christopher/Chrono
Kudos: 2





	Leave out All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Автор предпочитает хэппи-энды. А 70 лет ходить к кому-то на могилу - энд ни разу ни хэппи.  
> Пост-манга-ау. Не сонгфик, но название - отсылка к песне Linkin Park.

Розетта Кристофер дрожит во сне и неосознанно прижимается к горячему телу рядом, шарит по постели в поисках чужой ладони и, найдя, вцепляется мёртвой хваткой. Этот страх вдруг оказаться одной – отражение её долгого ожидания. Разбуженный от чуткого сна Кроно, вздохнув, чуть поворачивается к ней и бережно обнимает, притягивает к себе ближе, поправляет сбившееся одеяло. В крошечном деревянном домике, который ещё совсем недавно стоял посреди леса совсем нежилой, ночами действительно холодно. По крайней мере, для человека. Подумав минуту, демон принимает истинный облик – на много километров вокруг других людей нет, никто не увидит, а ему уже нет нужды экономить энергию – и укутывает подругу крыльями прямо поверх одеяла, полностью скрывая её от любопытного лунного света, проникающего в дом сквозь единственное окно. Розетта, наконец согревшись, перестаёт дрожать, снова проваливаясь в глубокий сон, но демон знает, что сам уже больше не заснёт. Пытается осторожно повернуть руку так, чтобы не поранить случайно острыми когтями, но Розетта только вцепляется крепче. Сдавшись, Кроно оставляет попытки освободиться и прислушивается к происходящему вокруг домика, напрягая инстинкты. Он всё ещё опасается, что однажды на их маленький уютный мирок свалится карательный отряд экзорцистов Ордена. Но, видимо, не сегодня. Вокруг тихо, лесные обитатели тоже большей частью спят, а кто не спит – не посмеют приблизиться, отпугнутые аурой демона. Деревья шелестят листвой вполне мирно, и нет никаких признаков того, что поблизости может ошиваться какая-нибудь враждебная сущность. 

Он фактически выкрал Розетту из приюта, где она жила все эти годы, едва успел выцарапать её из лап самой смерти. Опоздай он ещё хоть на день… Демон с силой мотает головой, царапая подушку кончиками рогов, и заставляет себя не думать о не случившемся. Свободной рукой касается чуть светящегося циферблата часов, висящих на шее девушки, которые гений Шейдэ заставила идти в обратном направлении, по капле возвращая отобранную договором жизнь. Медленнее, чем забирала, Розетта всё ещё слаба, хоть прошёл уже не один месяц, и Кроно боится отойти от неё даже на шаг, но демон бесконечно рад и этому, и не прекращает благодарить за подаренное чудо. И пусть “чудо” сотворено наукой, приправленной демонической магией, а жизненная энергия не возникает ниоткуда, а приходит из астрального потока, используя его самого как проводник, пусть. Приходить к холодному могильному камню было бы в разы тяжелее. 

В стенах и крыше бывшего домика лесника множество прорех, в которых завывает ветер. Кроно мысленно прикидывает количество израсходованных гвоздей и улыбается совершенно человеческим заботам в своей голове. Впрочем, заботиться о Розетте его долг, а простужаться ей никак нельзя, так что необходимость избавиться от сквозняков путём починки дома – не только человеческая потребность, а банальное беспокойство за товарища. Доступно и демонам, да, что бы там люди о них не болтали. 

Самообман, разумеется. 

Лунный свет постепенно сменяется тёплыми лучами утреннего солнца. Просыпающаяся Розетта потягивается, цепляя пальцами кожистую перепонку крыла. Улыбается, открывая глаза. Демон знает, что никогда не увидит в них страха, но что-то внутри него каждый раз замирает в ожидании её первого за день взгляда на него. Розетта требовательно дёргает за крыло, и он аккуратно подсовывает руки под талию, помогая сесть. И ожидает, что она, как обычно, спустит ноги с кровати и пошлёпает умываться, но девушка дёргает крыло – далось же оно ей – ещё более требовательно, и Кроно поневоле наклоняет к ней голову. Тонкие девичьи пальцы касаются поверхности рогов, ведя от оснований к самым кончикам, и демон наклоняет голову ещё ниже и закрывает глаза. Только они двое знают, какой это колоссальный жест доверия со стороны того, кто однажды их лишился. Девушка запускает пальцы в его волосы, задумчиво ерошит жестковатые пряди, и демону приходится воззвать ко всей своей выдержке, чтобы остаться на месте, смиряя невольные реакции собственного тела. Он не совсем уверен, что это то, чего она хочет. Совсем не уверен, что он – демон, убийца, чудовище – вообще имеет право прикасаться к ней. Правда, Розетта никогда не видела в нём монстра… Но лучше не рисковать. Он слишком дорожит установившимся между ними нежным доверием, и переводить его во что-то иное пока не хочется. К тому же, надо ещё дать её телу время на восстановление.

Розетта ведёт пальцы ниже, и демон застывает совсем, словно скованный своим же заклинанием, чтобы не шевельнуться ни единым мускулом, потому что острейшие костяные пластины, к которым она так беспечно прикасается, способны лёгким движением отрезать ей пальцы. И неважно, что он этого совсем не хочет – оружие остаётся оружием. Девушка кладёт голову ему на плечо, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза. Видно, он довольно глубоко ушёл в себя. Кроно встряхивается – предварительно убедившись, что пальцы она всё-таки убрала – и кивает в сторону умывальника. Розетта набрасывает на плечи шаль и плетётся на свидание с холодной водой. Тихо усмехнувшись, Кроно снова возвращается к человеческому облику – сражаться не с кем, так что в истинной форме немного смысла – и направляется в противоположную сторону, к своей почётной утренней обязанности готовить завтрак. 

Когда девушка появляется на крошечной кухне, Убийца сотни демонов бодро дожаривает яичницу, негромко мурлыча что-то попсовое, прицепившееся во время последней вылазки в город. Музыкального слуха нет у них обоих, но когда это кого-то останавливало? Розетта подходит и утыкается лбом в спину демона. Сейчас они выглядят ровесниками, Кроно чуть выше, обманчивое обличье ребёнка больше не сбивает впечатление, и спустя жизнь наперегонки с ускользающим временем, здесь, в тихой размеренности, она чувствует себя спокойной и защищённой.

– Замёрзла? – демон шарит взглядом по кухне в поисках того, чем можно утеплить подругу, но девушка мотает головой и только жмётся ближе. Развернувшись, он сует ей в руки горячую кружку с чаем и подталкивает к столу. 

Они всё ещё не решаются рассказать о произошедшем даже Джошуа и Азмарии. Да и что сказать? Всем известно, демоны не умеют дарить жизнь, только отнимать. Кроно вообще считается уничтоженным, и всплывшая правда может добавить проблем не только им. Розетта пьёт чай маленькими глотками и хозяйским взглядом оглядывает дом. Здесь предстоит сделать ещё многое – особенно учитывая, что ремонтом занимается существо, не очень-то приспособленное к созиданию – но уже сейчас жить здесь приятно. До ближайшего города несколько часов пути на машине, или несколько минут полёта, но с этим надо быть осторожнее – их никто не беспокоит. Девушка иногда скучает по службе в Ордене, но возвращаться не хочет. Демонов почти не осталось, рядом с ней находится один из последних, наличие или отсутствие одного экзорциста ничего не изменит. Розетта усмехается собственному фатализму, но считает, что после двух почти-смертей имеет на него право. 

По крайней мере, бежать за ускользающим временем больше не нужно. Нужно просто жить.


End file.
